


An Important Date

by osmalic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Miss Ginevra Weasley is impertinent and Professor Snape forgets a very important event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Date

"Five points from Gryffindor," Professor Severus Snape snapped, snatching the parchment from his horrified student, "for passing parchments around in class, Miss Weasley. And you have the dubious honour of being the first student to have points deducted from this year."

"But, sir!" the impertinent Ginevra Weasley protested. "It's still not finished!"

"You will find," Severus sneered, "that such is the unfairness of life. Now, finish your potion while I burn this pitiful excuse for communication."

"Remus is going to _kill_ me," she moaned out loud.

Forgetting that one of his students was clearly forgetting her respect for him as a teacher, Professor Snape leaned forward, one eyebrow raised. "That's _'Professor Lupin'_ to you, Miss Weasley, and what are you saying?"

The meager students that made up his NEWTS class exchanged guilty glances before Weasley, seemingly the spokesperson of their tribe, ventured hesitantly, "Well, Remus—"

 _"Professor—"_

"Yes, yes, _Professor_ Lupin apparently knew you'd forget today's date," she explained, "so he told us that to remind you by—"

"Are you saying you are disrupting _my class_ so he can remind me of today's date?!" Severus was finding it all preposterous, and also greatly disturbing. He mentally began to tick off the important dates in Remus' calendar: Christmas had finished, so was New Year; there was Remus' birthday, which was well off into the middle of the year, and their anniversary which was not until August. Could it be another date he had forgotten altogether? Or simply an insignificant date that would serve as a reminder for an event that Severus had also apparently forgotten?

Before him, the students were already exchanging more covert glances before Weasley stood, marched up to him, and took the parchment from his hands before turning it over. "Happy birthday, Professor," she said stiffly, then burst out angrily, "And now you've ruined it! I was just finishing the art and not everyone had signed yet!" She looked as if she was about to burst into tears but her hands were balled into fists and she was glaring at Severus with a brazenness that can only be attributed to her clan.

Stunned, Severus mechanically took the parchment and blinked, finally realising it was green for Slytherin. The cover had Remus' handwriting _'Happy Birthday Severus!'_. Apparently Weasley had drawn an appalling rendition of a scowling Severus Snape and a blushing Remus Lupin, holding hands. Inside the card were scrawled well-wishes and chiding remarks on another year from both students and other members of the staff.

It was also painfully obvious that it was unfinished, as Severus could not find the handwriting of his lover. Scowling, he shoved the parchment back into Weasley's hands.

"Another five points for your inability to keep a secret, Weasley," he told her stiffly before turning away. "But you can earn the points back if you tell Re—Professor Lupin that he'll achieve similar results by being present for a private dinner in our rooms this evening."

  
**\- end -**   


But of _course_ , Ginevra Weasley was rude and callous and cheeky, and she still had to ask, "So, may I finish this card then?"

"Of course you may!" Professor Snape bellowed. "Now, _back to your potions!"_

  
by (lj)dizilla! (thanks for letting me write about it!)

**Author's Note:**

> For Snape's birthday.


End file.
